In the construction of both commercial and residential spaces, it is common to pre-wire spaces. Years ago, the pre-wiring was for telephones that were POTS (plain old telephone system) telephones. These previous systems did not have strenuous system requirements related to the interior wiring. In the current environment, locations are pre-wired for computers, telephone, video, and other items. The pre-wiring cables can include coaxial, network, such as CAT 5 (5th generation of twisted pair Ethernet cabling), or fiber optic cable. These cables typically extend from a distribution center at a central location having a rack with a series of boxes to an outlet having a modular jack. The cable is secured at both ends within a box and at a modular jack respectively. It is common to have cables terminated at locations that are not currently being used.
With certain systems and cables such as network cabling for computer systems/internet connectivity, the ends need to be held in a rigid location to maintain certification. The cable is secured go to a plate at the outlet that places the modular jack flush with the wall or projecting slightly outward.